


You Give Me Butterflies

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has butterflies, Idiots in Love, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Feels, Malec, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Alec loves waking up to his man and giving him kisses first thing in the morning.





	You Give Me Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't seem to stop writing! It's a good distraction and it's fun so :)
> 
> Alec and Magnus are just super fluffy, okay? I don't make the rules.
> 
> This scene is not necessarily based off of the 2x15 sneak peek, but that sneak peek did inspire me to write this.
> 
> Thank you to my readers and friends for your comments and support.
> 
> Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Come find me on twitter @EmilyRLightwood !

Alec still couldn’t understand how he had gotten so lucky. Up until recently, his life had been an endless stream of battles: battling demons, battling his parents, and battling himself.  He never thought that he would be able to fully be true to himself nor did he think that he would ever find love, yet here he was waking up to the most beautiful and caring man he could imagine.

 

Magnus stirred next to him, pulling Alec away from this thoughts. Alec loosened his grip around Magnus’s waist so he could stretch out, but he didn’t let go.

 

“Mmm...good morning, Alexander.” Magnus wiped the sleep from his eyes. “Have you been awake long?”

 

_ Long enough to trace “I love you” on your back 69 times,  _ Alec thought.

 

“Long enough,” Alec replied, as he leaned over to place a soft kiss to Magnus’s lips. “Good morning to you, too.”

 

“I’m still not sure how I feel about you seeing me...like this.” Magnus buried his face in the pillow in a feeble attempt to hide his makeupless face and cat eyes.

 

“Magnus, I’ve told you, I love you like this.” Alec cupped Magnus’s cheek with his hand. “This smooth skin, your beautiful golden eyes. I can’t get enough; and don’t get me started on what you look like when you’re fast asleep, your bare chest peeking out of the covers.  You, uh--you give me butterflies.”

 

Magnus smirked. “Butterflies, huh? You mean there are butterflies fluttering around in this cute, toned tummy?”  Magnus reached over and started tickling Alec’s side.  Alec couldn’t stop the loud giggles that escaped him.

 

“Aahh! Ha...ha...Magnus, stop!”

 

“Oh I don’t think so, Alexander.  You can’t say something like that and not expect to be teased relentlessly.”

 

Alec put his hands up to stop Magnus but Magnus’s flourishing hands moved quickly and Alec was too busy giggling to put up much of a fight. Before they knew it, the lovers were completely wrapped up in sheets with Alec hovering over Magnus.

 

“Okay, mister, that’s enough,” Alec huffed as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

 

“Aww, did I chase the butterflies away, sugar bean?” Magnus cooed.

 

“Not even close, babe.” Alec leaned down and crashed his lips onto Magnus’s. 

 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, pulling him down on top of him, and the two melted together. It was almost unbelievable how well they fit together.

 

Their soft, sweet kisses quickly turned more heated as Alec slipped his tongue into Magnus’s mouth and Magnus tightened his grip around Alec.  Alec reached down to push the sheets out of the way so that their bare chests were rubbing against each other.

 

“Alexander, darling, didn’t you say you have a meeting this morning?” Magnus panted; he could hardly catch his breath with the love of his life leaving lingering kisses along his jawline.

 

“The Clave can wait an hour or two.  Right now, the High Warlock of Brooklyn needs my attention.” 

 

Alec continued his trail of kisses to Magnus’s neck.

 

“Oh, and just what do you have planned for the lucky warlock?” Magnus replied, his body growing hotter with every syllable that slipped out of Alec’s mouth.

 

Alec brought his lips to Magnus’s ear: “Let me show you,” he whispered in that sultry voice Magnus was unable to resist.

 

Needless to say, Magnus started his day a very satisfied warlock and Alec was late to his meeting. Very late.


End file.
